


Stone tower and sheets of silk.

by MargotG



Series: One shots. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, R plus L equals J, Smut, Tower of Joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotG/pseuds/MargotG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night at the tower of joy between Rhaegar and Lyanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone tower and sheets of silk.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for now, could turn into more depending on the response this gets.  
> English isn't my first language so please forgive any mistakes I might make. (And do point them out so I can rectify them)

It had taken weeks of traveling on horse back to reach their destination, and as Lyanna looked up to the stone tower ahead of her, she could only think of how strange a thing it was, this sole column erected in the middle of red mountains.  
They had come to her late in the night, carrying with them a letter from of the silver prince, delivered to her by a servant in exchange for a few coins. "Come join me, sweet Lyanna" the letter had said, "Leave with my men, free yourself from the burden of Robert Baratheon", and so, promises of love and freedom allied with the memory of sweet songs and blue roses was all it had taken for the headstrong daughter of Winterfell to follow the servant outside the walls of the Winterfell where three horses and two men in white cloaks had stood waiting for her.  
They had ridden hard for days, not once stopping at an Inn or village, "people would be looking for them while the matter was not settled" is what they had told her, so they had travelled from dawn to dusk, setting camp at night while the two men relayed themselves to keep watch.  
They had followed the Kingsroad to the crossroad at the Riverlands where they had then gone off road through the Reach, and past Starfall.  
And at last, here they were. The man to her right, ser Oswell, gave her a reassuring smile and urged his gelding on to the stony path, she sighed and gave her mare a slight squeeze to follow the others.

As they entered the small court yard, she dismounted and handed her reins over to ser Oswell who had made his way to her, Lyanna looked to the arch entrance as a small plump lady came to greet them, she curtsied and spoke

_\- Welcome my lady, my name is Lolly, I am to be your handmaiden, if you will follow me, I'll show your to your chamber._

Lyanna's gaze fell on ser Gerold who gave her slight nod, and she followed the lady up the spiraled stone stairs, they walked past several wooden doors, where Lyanna guessed weere located other chambers and perhaps a kitchen, and as they finally came to the top floor, a single heavy looking wooden door stood closed, it was a beautiful thing, Lyanna thought, with an intricate carving in the wood topped with iron ornaments and a handle made of the same material, the handmaiden, gave her a small smile and pushed open the door to reveal a chamber so ravishing that it was beyond anything Lyanna could of imagined. Vines climbed up the stone walls, soft carpets layed on the floors, sheer curtains of red and orange flotted lightly at the windows, a wooden desk adorned with an iron mirror and candles as well as a lounge chaise and a couple of wooden trunks completed the decor of one half of the chamber. To the other side, an alcove was designed in the stone, and in that alcove, a beautiful bed, with wooden pillars joined by sheer curtains, and adorned with sheets of a burgandy silk and soft cushions. So wrapped up in awe, Lyanna did not notice the young woman stepping into the chamber, she jumped in surprise as the intruder spoke,

_\- Forgive me my lady, I am Wylla, I am here to help Lolly in caring for you, we have been impatiently waiting for you my lady, ever since ser Arthur sent word to his family at Starfall for them to send two handmaidens._

Lyanna looked the woman up and down, she was a pretty thing, perhaps a few years older than herself, with blond hair and brown eyes, she seemed kind enough, so Lyanna smiled at the girl and spoke.

_\- There is nothing to forgive, I am wary from the journey and got startled is all. If you wouldn't mind getting some water to boil and a tub, I would like to bathe and change from these riding clothes._

* * *

  
Its been half a moon's turn since Lyanna and her companions arrived at the Tower of Joy, and Rhaegar was yet to come.  
In the first days, Lyanna had occupied herself with reading books that had been left for her, tales of dragons, the first men and Aegon's Conquest of Westeros, however as the time went by, her boredom only grew.  
She tried to distract her self by spending time with Lolly and Wylla, telling them all there is to know about the North, Winterfell and the old gods, they had been fascinated as they listened to her, neither of them having ever left Dorne, but they had other things to tend to so their lady was left alone most of the day.  
In the absence of Rhaegar, Lyanna's thoughts drifted to her family, where they thinking of her? Searching for her? She wished she could write them to let them know she was well, but ser Gerold had warned her against it lest they be found.  
Guilt started to eat at her, what had she gotten herself into? The hope that Rhaegar would join her weakened as each day went by, and she could only scold herself for having left home in the first place.

 

* * *

 

Until one morning, when Wylla comes to wake her

_\- Good morning my lady, we must get you ready, ser Gerold has received word that the Prince will be arriving today._

Lyanna stares at the girl, a state of unknown and slight panic settling in her mind. Rhaegar was coming; she had’t seen the silver prince since the Tourney of Harrenhal, more precisely since the moment he had laid the crown of winter roses in her lap. The Stark party had left swiftly after the crowning, and her with them, lest rumors be started of royal affairs. Her mind is a daze as Wylla ushers her out of bed and into the tub of steaming water, the handmaiden scrubs at her skin as brushes through her hair before helping Lyanna out of the tub and into a light shift. Lolly comes in to help with the gown that was sent to her shortly after her arrival, it is a beautiful thing, Lyanna has never owned a southern style dress and she cannot help but smile as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. It is made of silver grey material with black thread designs showing dragons climbing up the bodice.  
Wylla styles her hair in a simple loose side braid with a few strands of hair spilling out to frame her face, while Lolly busies herself with changing the bed linens.

The sun is near setting when she finally hears the sound of hooves walking the stony path leading to the tower, she rushes to her window and, she sees two men on horseback approaching the tower, the man on the left can only be another member of the kingsguard for his white his cloak and armor can only belong to one of them, but Lyanna's gaze quickly falls to the man next to him, there he is, a top a beautiful dapple grey stallion, she can not make out his face or hair, he wears a head scarf to protect himself from the scorching sun, but she remembers the way he carries himself.  
As they reach the tower and dismount, they are welcomed by Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold, Lyanna can make out the great sword that the new kingsguard carries, Dawn, this is Ser Arthur Dayne, she can hardly believe it, but does not dwell long on it as she spots Rhaegar making his way through the arched entrance.

As Rhaegar made his way up the stairs to the top of tower, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster, and as he opened the door and walked into the room, pushing the door close behind himself, his eyes settled on the lady sitting opposite him, his stomach dropped, she looks angry. Guilt immediately eats at him, he should have left Kingslanding sooner, he thinks.  
However, even in all her fury, Rhaegar can only admire the beauty of the Northen girl before him, she is much smaller than him, but the womanly curve of her waist and hips make up for her lack of height, her skin an unblemished white, never have been tarnished by the sun, her lips are a light shade of pink, and her eyes a silver grey and long curved dark lashes, a beautiful face framed by long brown locks.  
The sight of her alone is enough to stir his feelings from the Tourney all over again as he speaks up;

_\- Lyanna..._

But she says nothing, and Rhaegar himself doesn't know what to say, and so he does what he's wished to do ever since Harrenhal, he strides towards her, brings his hand to her face and presses his lips to hers.  
  
And Lyanna, despite all her might, melts into his kiss...

* * *

 

Rhaegar makes his way behind her and pushes her hair to the side as he starts showering kisses down her neck and shoulder. Lyanna sighs and leans into him, a soft moan pushing past her lips as his hands come to rest on her waist, she rocks back and his hold on her tightens before he lets go of one hand and his fingers slowly make their way to the back of her gown. They are gentle, these fingers of his, as they work their way through the laces, Lyanna thinks back to the time he played his harp in the great hall of Harrenhal, the man is ever so skillful with his hands.  
His lips abandon her neck as her gown loosens, he stands back, admiring the skin, just like freshly fallen snow. He pushes the gown past her shoulders and down to her hips, he can see Lyanna's back tense, and he must remind himself of the fact she is a maiden of six and ten, and has probably never been seen in this state of undress with a man. He pushes the gown down her hips and as it falls to pool around her feet, his lips come up to her ear as he whispers

_\- Turn around for me Lyanna, let me look at you._

She does his bidding, ever so slowly spinning on herself, he holds her hand as she steps out from the pool of fabric, she isn't looking at him, but he can already make out the blush creeping itself up her neck and cheeks, he brings his hand to her chin and lifts her gaze to meet his, when they make eye contact, he can see the slight shame she feels, so he bends down, and presses his lips to hers once more

 _\- You truely are beautiful._ He whispers again

Lyanna's blush only intensifies, but she smiles against his lips, capturing them with her own and slowly sliding her tongue into his mouth, she rests her hands on his hips, playing with the material of his doublet. He understands her meaning and takes it upon himself to unfasten the strap, he removes the doublet and slides his undershirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor while his hand goes back to Lyanna's cheek as they resume their kiss. Her hands come up to Rhaegar's chest, touching, feeling, exploring, she has never touched a man in this way, he is still kissing her as he leads them to the bed and she falls back on to the soft mattress as he gently settles himself above her.  
His lips move to the groove of her neck, kissing, sucking lightly, as Lyanna's nails dig into his back. He slowly makes his way down to her chest, and looks up at her in question, she gives him a slight nod of approval and as she does so, his hand pulls down the thin material of her shift, revealing one of her breast, round but firm and a small pink nipple, he smiles and brings the tip of his tongue to the small bud, lightly licking, a small sound of surprise leaves Lyanna's lips and he smirks, this time bringing his whole mouth to the nipple and sucking at the pink flesh which hardens under his teasing, Lyanna moans and brings her hand to his hair.  
Rhaegar can feel his cock pressing hard against his breeches, he's not sure he'll be able to carry this on for long, so he brings his hand lower and gently kneads her thigh encouraging her to part her legs for him.  
He sits back and admires her beauty once again, in this moment if cannot think of anything that could be as beautiful as the flushed Lyanna Stark sprayed out in front of him, her gaze meets his, silver grey eyes full of lust, she gives him smirk and he loses it. He seizes her thin shift and slides it up her thighs to her hips, waist and finally over her head before he tosses it to the floor.  
Lyanna can feel the intense stare of the silver prince as he takes in every inch of her skin with his eyes, she can feel the heat building up in her under his gaze and the blush appearing on her cheeks, he simple bends down the capture her lips again before making a trail of kisses down her bust, past her navel, she wonders what he's playing at until she suddenly feels his tongue licking her there...

_-  What are you doin-Oooohhh..._

 She can feel a fire building inside her, she's never felt anything like this and she cannot help the moans coming out of her mouth, or the way her back arches, grinding herself against his face, her head falls backs as her hands grab and pull gently at his hair. He builds up the pressure, licking and sucking at her small bud like he would his favorite piece of candy,  
Lyanna's hips are slowly grinding against him and as he brings one of his arms across her hips to keep her still, his other hand goes to his breeches, working almost desperately at the laces, his hand slips underneath the material, grabbing hold of his manhood, and as he slowly starts stroking himself, he can already feel the wetness on the tip of his cock. Rhaegar moans against her cunt, and that is all it takes to bring the northern beauty over the edge, she gasps as her hands grab the sheets beneath her and her hips rock themselves to pleasure, Rhaegar quickly tosses his breeches aside and makes his way back up to Lyanna's lips, as the tip of his cock eagerly lines itself with her cunt.  
  
_\- Are you sure you want this Lyanna?_

After this, there would be no going back for her, but Lyanna only nods, her arms reaching under his to meet behind his back, he kisses her again, and as he slowly enters his mind is trying so hard to concentrate on Lyanna, but the tightness of her cunt proves too much for him to bear and he moans loudly as his cock sheaths itself fully inside her, Lyanna hisses and her nails dig in his back, this brings him back to reality and he whispers apologies and sweet words in her ears, giving her time to adjust to the intrusion.

When he feels her body relaxing he gently pulls out only to bury himself inside her again, he continues this until he feels her muscles adjusting to his movements. Lyanna's hips begin to meet his as he picks up his pace and sits back on his heels he brings his thumb to her mouth, urging her to suck at it before he brings it to her clit, rubbing circles at the pink flesh, Lyanna arches her back moaning once again, his movement increases, hitting a spot inside her that has her moaning his name in pleasure.  
And as he feels her walls tightening around him again, he knows he won't last much longer, his hands go to her hips, grabbing her roughly, his pace quickening even more, fucking into her harder and faster until she gasps like earlier and her walls contract around his cock, his movements become erratic and he finally buries himself deep inside her, spilling his seed and all but collapsing on top of her. She kisses him deeply, her face flush and satisfied, he rolls himself off of Lyanna, pulls the blanket over their sweat covered bodies and takes her into his arms, still catching his breath.

And as Lyanna lays in Rhaegar's arms, she falls asleep a smile adorning her face, unaware of the storm unraveling in the rest of Westeros...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments.  
> Again, sorry for any mistakes, I'm French so yeah... lol  
> Also this is only my second ever piece of writing.
> 
> I also take promps. :)


End file.
